Nothing Left to Lose
by GamberDragon
Summary: FE9/10 AU. Volke/Sothe. Short Oneshot. Rated M-ish for implied stuffles. Sothe, living in the slums, is running out of options for survival.


**Nothing Left to Lose**

Sothe: …What the hell?

Tormod: You really are a prostitute now!

Sothe: Shut up!

Haar: o.-' Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

**A/N: **My last V/S oneshot inspired this…Thing. It's a vague oneshot that implies something…That Sothe vehemently disliked in 'Bargaining'. I'm so cruel. I'm also very obsessed with this pairing. I'm pretty sure anyone who has seen the majority of my stories have already guessed that.

**Pairing: **Volke/Sothe

**Warnings: **Implied Guy on Guy, Age Difference, the usual…

* * *

His gaze was dark, full of intensity, it was a little intimidating. Deep garnet was radiating desire, lust, need, and something that the seventeen year old couldn't identify. It all made his veins burn, and his heart race faster; his own, golden gaze darkening shamelessly. His quickly-pumping blood was all pooling in one place, and even though this was a complete stranger in front of him - he was aroused beyond return.

He wasn't questioning himself by now - questioning why he was here, possibly offering his body in return for a home. He was too deep into desire. Too focused on the man sitting on a dark red chair, five feet in front of him, staring at all he had to offer. There was a certain calculating look in those garnet eyes that made the standing teenager nervous. Was he up to par? Was he enough to satisfy the man in front of him? A little of the lust-induced haze cleared at those thoughts and the boy tensed.

It wasn't like he really was anything special. His hair, mint-green, was covered in soot from the streets that he lived on. His body was slender, lightly muscled, but not impressively so - due to his inability to afford the proper nourishment he needed for his still-growing body. His legs were probably the strongest part of him, due to his need to run from the law nearly every day. Last, probably the most striking feature about him, were his eyes - golden, and reminiscent of a wolf's. But even that wasn't special. Long ago had he lost the innocence and hopefulness that made those eyes light up and truly enchant.

The fact that he had even been taken to a private room by this man was bewildering. The teenager was expecting to wake up any moment now. But no, the minutes stretched by and his body - still obscured by the rags he called clothing - was still being examined. The boy sighed, what chance did he have with this man? He was poor, filthy, and the only way he could ever amount up to being something a powerful man would want would to be the exact opposite of who he was now.

Then again, if he wasn't poor and homeless he wouldn't be here in the first place…That's right, he was desperate. He had no home, had lost contact with his only family in the world, and was still a child, or what the law would say - if he was living a normal life in a normal family. But he wasn't, he was a street-rat that no one was going to help. And he was more than likely going to die soon - winter was coming. So…

What did he have to lose by trying this? Trying for a 'job' that would, without a doubt, keep him alive for at least another couple months. He wasn't at all experienced with the qualities this 'job' called for, but. What was the harm in just letting go and maybe enjoying the experience before being thrown into the snow because of failing miserably on his part? No harm at all, he had been thrown on his face before, and worse.

The teenager was suddenly drawn to the man's eyes, which were now gazing directly into his, "So, do you intend to just stand there for the rest of the night? I hope you don't, it would be a waste." a light flush, mostly from embarrassment at how long he had just been standing there, dusted his cheeks. The greenette nodded to himself. Then met his possible 'employer's' gaze confidently.

Slender, calloused fingers lightly gripped the bottom of a plain - short, green shirt, slowly tugging upwards to reveal smooth, if grimy skin. The cloth fell to the ground with a light thud, and Sothe Whisper finalized his contract with Volke Foruka.

**

* * *

**

Micaiah: Why are you always perving on Sothe?

Volke: Why are you always abandoning him?

Micaiah: …

Volke: …

Heather: Reviews are spectacular. Hit the button and type or I won't get paid!


End file.
